Abandono
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Ele havia sido quebrado. Mas ela também foi. - UA - Luna/Sirius - rated T


**Abandono**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Luna Lovegood X Sirius Black

**Genre:** drama

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** Ele havia sido quebrado. Mas ela também foi.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, Luna Lovegood não é minha. Sirius Black não é meu. É tudo muito triste para mim, mas é a realidade, tsc tsc.

* * *

**N/A: **É uma song-fic, UA. Fic escrita para o XVI Challenge Relâmpago, do Lucius!

Estação do ano: Outono

Itens usados: Sirius&Luna e Céu.

By the way: meio que peguei a idéia de fazer uma song-fic depois de ler Wrong da Fla, e a idéia de fazer LunaXSirius depois de ler La Catrina, do Lucius :D

As duas fics são i-ra-das! Leiam!

* * *

Passos sem rumo por uma propriedade abandonada. Passos sem rumo de um homem que havia abandonado tudo. Um fugitivo. Mas nem por isso ele havia sido esquecido.

"Sirius." A doce voz foi quase perdida no vento. Mas ele ouviu.

"O que foi?" Sua voz rouca pela falta de uso.

"Venha comigo. Estou com o meu carro, posso te dar uma carona." Ele não parou de andar, nem sequer olhou para trás. "Sirius, olhe o céu, irá logo escurecer e chover. Não seja assim." Finalmente ela parou de tentar alcançá-lo. "Venha."

_I hitched a ride, until the coast  
To leave behind, all of my ghosts  
Searching for something, I couldn't find at home_

"Como estão todos?" Sirius perguntou sem olhá-la, somente prestando atenção no céu que começava a mostrar o fim da tarde.

"Estão todos bem. Harry sente muita sua falta." Respirou fundo. "Eu também."

Luna olhava a estrada, a caminho do mar. Segurando o volante com as duas mãos.

"Como me achou?" Sirius olhou a doce amiga de seu afilhado.

"Harry me ligou, disse que você tinha ido embora sem rumo... Eu estava te procurando há dois dias. Rodando com o carro pelas mais diversas propriedades da redondeza."

Luna olhou o homem a seu lado com preocupação.

"Chegamos." Antes que Sirius pudesse sair do carro ela segurou seu braço. "Você parece faminto."

"Não é como se eu tivesse algum dinheiro, não é mesmo?"

"Vamos comer algo então. Também estou com fome."

_Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?  
Just one more hit, and I'll be fine  
I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!_

Não havia nada a se fazer naquele lugar. A cidade fechava cedo, tiveram sorte de ter encontrado aquele bar aberto para comer. Luna havia parado o carro perto do calçadão e agora estavam sentados em bancos, somente vendo o mar revolto, indicando a tempestade próxima.

"Adoro ver o céu desse jeito." Luna apontou para cima. Era hora do pôr-do-sol, a mistura de cores era magnífica. Mas também haviam as nuvens carregadas e cinzentas. Era uma ótima comparação entre os dois. "É tão bonito ver como essa mistura de cores com as nuvens funciona."

Vários momentos de silêncio se passaram.

"Eu tenho que ir Sirius. Meu pai deve estar sofrendo seguidos infartes sem saber onde estou."

Mais silêncio. Só quando ela se levantou ele disse.

"Fica."

_When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed  
By the vultures, that circle round the dead!_

"Por que você me procurou?"

"Acho que depois da noite que tivemos isso está muito claro." Luna olhou para o céu do amanhecer pelo vidro do carro. Depois da tempestade, que houve na noite, o céu ficou azul, sem nuvens. "Por que você fugiu?"

"Todos haviam ido embora. Fugir não é o termo certo."

"Você sabe que Harry estava sempre com você." Ela reprimiu um bocejo, estava realmente cansada.

"E você sabe que não é a mesma coisa." Sirius virou-se no banco para poder olhar a garota, que estava deitada no banco de trás, diretamente nos olhos. "James se foi há muito tempo. E agora com a morte de Remus... Como ele foi morrer em um acidente de carro?!" Virou-se e começou a encarar a calçada, sem realmente ver.

_I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!  
Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!  
I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?_

"Eu nunca vou te abandonar Six." Olhos azuis encontraram olhos cinzas.

_In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... On the ground_

Passos sem rumo por uma cidade abandonada. Passos fazendo barulho ao encontro de folhas secas caídas no chão. Passos sem rumo de uma mulher que havia sido abandonada. Uma mulher que havia dado sua vida por um fugitivo. Uma pessoa que abandonou-a. Passos pesados embaixo do fraco Sol do fim da tarde de mais um dia de Outono.

_  
Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... On the ground_

**:.: Fin :.:**

**Música: Fallen Leaves – Billy Talent**

**Tradução:**

**1. **Eu consegui uma carona, até a costa

Para deixar para trás, todos os meus fantasmas

Procurando por algo, que eu não conseguia encontrar em casa

**2.** Não consigo nenhum trabalho, você poderia me dar 50 centavos?

Só mais um acerto, e eu ficarei bem

Eu juro para Deus, essa será minha última vez!

**3.** Quando escurece, no parque Pigeon

Voz na minha cabeça, logo será alimentada

Pelos abutres, que circulam ao redor dos mortos!

**4.** Nenhuma única vez pensei, que eu seria pego!

Encarando calçadas, escondendo minhas pegadas!

Eu deixei mues melhores amigos, ou eles me deixaram?

**5.** Em uma pequena cidade trapaceira, eles se perderam e nunca encontrados

Folhas caídas, folhas caídas, folhas caídas... No chão

**6.** Fuja antes que você se afogue!

Folhas caídas, folhas caídas, folhas caídas... No chão!


End file.
